


Threshold

by TJR



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: (Although Dr. Smith WOULD Make A Fabulous Lizard Person), Flash Fic, Gen, I swear, Not At All Related to the Star Trek: Voyager Episode of the Same Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJR/pseuds/TJR
Summary: At first, nothing. Only silence.Until – suddenly – there isn't.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Zachary Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Threshold

At first, nothing. Only silence.

Until – suddenly – there isn't.

_Ba-dump._

A heartbeat. Then another, followed by… a breath. Then another beat. And another breath. And another beat, and another breath, another beat and another breath, and another, and another, on and on, each growing stronger and faster than the last until—

Until – suddenly – beneath all the newfound noise, a single thought emerges, a lone spark at the bottom of the sea.

_Where... am I?_

_\---_

He opens his eyes.

At least, he thinks he does. It's hard to tell, because what lies before them now is much the same as when they were closed – a swirling mass of blackness dotted only with a few fading points of light.

He tries to turn his head – to locate a familiar star or galaxy, however distant – only to be greeted by a swift shock to his temple. Save for his hands and arms, which ache and prickle with heat, his whole body is numb. He's floating, weightless, but he can't move at all.

He wets his lips and swallows, hard, before he tries to speak.

"Hello? This is Will Robinson of the _Jupiter II._ I'm… well, I'm not quite sure where I am. But if someone can hear me, I could sure use some help."

He waits. How long, he's not sure – but regardless, there's no response. So he tries again.

"Hello? Can anybody read me?"

 _Click, pop, hiss._ Static crackles in his ears and thrums through his skull. Finally, beneath it, a voice, garbled and disfigured by the interference, calls out to him.

"Will?"

Despite the distance and distortion, it's familiar, somehow, and it continues to speak. "Will—dear b— c— hear m—?"

His eyes widen, darting from side to side. "Doctor Smith? Where are you?"

"—t's —kay. —'m here. I—right he—"

 _Scritch!_ The transmission cuts out, and he's left alone again in the silence.

\---

"William?" The doctor's voice rings in his ears, loud and clear. "My dear boy, can you hear me?"

He opens his eyes. "Doctor Smith? Yes. Where—?"

He feels a slight movement beside him, and suddenly, the doctor's hand is in his own.

"Will?"

"I'm right here, Doctor—"

"Will?" The doctor's voice falters, and he feels him tighten his grip. "Oh, no…"

His face falls. "Doctor Smith, what's—?"

The doctor begins to sob. "No. No! Don't leave me, William. You can't. You mustn't!"

"Leave you? Doctor Smith, what are you—?"

"I won't allow it!" The doctor strikes his chest with his fist. "No. No! You cannot die!"

_Die?_

His body spasms as if struck by lightning, his blood running as cold as the air around him as the memories arc through his mind: finding the hidden temple, darting across the threshold, the current passing through him as soon as he did, and…

And now…

_No._

The doctor sniffles and hiccups, then pulls him close and holds him tight. "Oh, William, please. Please. Just…"

_No!_

"…open your eyes."

\---

He opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written to completion in a LOONNNNGGG time – like, damn, in at least a decade – so any and all feedback (especially concrit) would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
